Truly Broken
by takemehome-495
Summary: It's amazing what you can hide, just by smiling.


I walked into my new school, taking a left to get to my first period class.

"Hello, you must be the new student." The teacher greeted me, and I introduced myself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Skye Brooklyn." I smiled at the class, and then noticed barely any of them were paying attention.

I made my way over to an empty seat, and pulled out a notebook.

"Hey, I'm Dan." The kid next to me whispered, smiling. I smiled back, about to say something but was rudely interrupted by the teacher.

"No talking, ." She directed it towards Dan, so that means his last name must be Howell.

Cool name.

"Sorry." He apologized, shaking his head.

I opened my locker, and began transferring books from my bag. Suddenly someone appeared on the other side of me, but I didn't bother looking.

"Hi." I heard Dan's voice, and smiled. Damn that accent is totally something I'd fall for.

"Hey." I replied, giving him a look in the eye.

"What period lunch do you have?" He seemed kinda… nervous, asking a question like this.

I pulled out my schedule to look. "I have lunch period…2." I looked at him.

"Me too." He smiled, holding his binder close to his chest.

"Hey…do you know where room 317 is?" I asked, my eyes glued on my schedule.

"Yeah, I'll take you there." He shifted.

"Thanks." I gave him another smile.

We walked down the hall in silence, until I spoke up.

"So, your British." I'm a really bad conversation starter.

He chuckled, fixing his hair. "Yeah." He pursed his lips awkwardly.

"I bet all you British guys get the girls."

"Other people do, but not me." He seemed kind of socially awkward.

"Well why not?" I looked at him, catching his gaze.

"I guess I'm not as good looking as most guys." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"That's not true. Your hot." I caught a sight of him blushing, before he turned away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it any more awkward than it already is." I apologized.

He stopped in front of room 317, waiting for me to say something else.

"Well, thanks for bringing me, Dan." I smiled at him, waiting for him to reply.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you at lunch then." He nodded, and I nodded back.

I entered the room and took my seat. Suddenly, I couldn't wait till lunch.

I looked at the lunch line, as my stomach growled. I sighed, grabbing a tray and collecting some food.

I sat down at an empty table, just wanting this day to be over. "Hey." Dan said, taking a seat across from me.

"Hi."

"Liking the new school?" He asked, taking a bite of his sandwich, but had his eyes on mine.

"Not really. Everyone here are pretty much dicks. You know, other than you." I said, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Glad to know I'm not a dick." He replied, smiling.

Before I could continue talking to him, three boys approached our table. "Hey danisnotonfire." One of the boys said mockingly.

What the hell is a danisnotonfire?

I glared at him. "Finally found a friend, that's not a computer?" The taller one joked.

"I don't know what you have against him. But I'm gonna tell you now. ** Fuck off.**" I snapped, a look of disgust on my face.

"So she's defending you too?" The shorter one spoke up. "I thought you were the man."

I stood up, making eye contact with all three boys. "I'm gonna give you five seconds. If you don't leave him alone, find out what happens." I smirked, silently killing them in my mind.

"Is Dan's princess gonna hurt us?" He teased, laughing with his friends.

I pursed my lips, nodding my head. " 5." I counted very fast.

I lunged at the boys, punching the tallest in the face. The two others tried to stop me, but it didn't work.

"What do we have here?" I heard my math teacher say. "It's always the new student." He sighed.

"I actually have a reason. If these three douche bags, never annoyed my friend. We wouldn't be in this situation." I feel like such a smart ass right now.

"To the principal's office, boys." He directed the boys out of the cafeteria. "You get one warning, ." Then he walked off.

I sat back down, not noticing Dan had his head in his hands, until moments later.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned. He just shook his head, and ran off.

I followed him, stopping when he entered the boy's bathroom.

I took a deep breath, entering the bathroom. A boy who was washing his hands looked at me, like I was an idiot.

"This is the boy's bathro-"

"Shut up." I heard quiet sobbing coming from a stall, and I approached it.

I knocked lightly. "Dan…"

He didn't reply, so I knocked again. "Dan… what's wrong?"

"I hate my life! I hate my life so **fucking **much!" He shouted, kicking the door a few times.

"Trust me, I can relate." I said softly, not sure if he was meant to hear or not.

He unlocked the door, allowing me to walk in. "Everyone hates me…" He whimpered, tears falling from his big brown eyes.

"That's not true." I squatted next to him. "I don't hate you."

He looked up at me, smiling a bit. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Skye."

"Don't mention it. Someone has to show those three douches they can't just do that." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"There's one thing I don't understand though…" He said, trailing off.

"What's that?" I questioned, curiously.

"Why are you in the boy's bathroom…?" He looked into my eyes.

We both burst out laughing.

This is gonna be a good friendship.

I **know **it.


End file.
